


playing dirty

by XOLove47



Series: brevity is the soul of wit (drabbles & ficlets) [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, F/M, Flirting, Football | Soccer, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: Hunter and Bobbi bickering during their weekly pickup soccer game is nothing new. This time though, it might take an act of God to get them to stop.[Written for the prompt: Huntingbird + Dirt Kisses]
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: brevity is the soul of wit (drabbles & ficlets) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415017
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	playing dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClementineWhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineWhy/gifts).



“That was a dirty play and you know it, Bob.”

Bobbi crossed her arms, “Excuse me? That was a perfectly legal move. Just because you lack the talent to execute it, does not make it dirty.”

“I lack the talent? That’s rich coming from you.”

The pair had been bickering for a solid minute, as their respective teammates looked on in amusement. It was just supposed to be a friendly pick up game of soccer in the park, but the competitive nature of the on-again/off-again couple and defacto team captains sometimes got in the way of that.

Fitz had had enough and barked, “Oi, can you two quit your arguing, so we can get back to the match? It’s supposed to storm later and it’d be nice to get a full game in before it does.”

“Fine,” Bobbi huffed. “You guys can have the ball.” 

Hunter rolled his eyes, “How generous of you.”

Hunter grabbed the ball and kicked it back into play.

“Game on.”

* * *

With three minutes left in the game, it was all tied up 2 all.

And then, just as Fitz predicted, the skies opened up. Despite the rain, the teams were determined to finish the match.

Elena passed the ball to Daisy, who streaked up the sideline on a breakaway. Bobbi continued pressing up the middle of the field and called for the ball. Daisy kicked it over to her and she took one dribble, two dribbles, before swinging her leg back to strike the ball.

Just as Bobbi took her shot, Hunter came sliding in to tackle the ball and ended up knocking Bobbi down in the muddy grass.

From the ground, Bobbi and Hunter looked as the ball made it into the back of the net. 

“We win!” Bobbi said triumphantly. “And seriously, Hunter-- that tackle? Who’s the dirty player now?”

Looking down at their mud covered clothes, Hunter laughed, “I’d say we both are, love.”

Bobbi joined in the laughter, “I think you’re right.”

She rolled over and pinned Hunter to the ground, before pressing a kiss to his lips. It might have been cold and wet and muddy, but it was also hot as hell.

They were lost in their own world, until a clap of thunder caused the pair to break apart.

The rest of their teammates had already left the pitch.  From the parking lot, Daisy yelled, “Are you two  _ trying _ to get killed? Get out of the rain, you idiots! You can make out at home.”

Hunter grinned, “She has a point.”

“I think there’s a nice hot shower with both of our names on it waiting for us back at the apartment,” Bobbi agreed. “Race you to the car?” 

Clambering to their feet, they made a mad dash to the car.

As expected, neither could agree who got there first, but it didn’t matter. They were both winners today.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble that got away from me and veered into ficlet territory, so here we are! I hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff, I know I did. As always, you can find me on tumblr @accio-the-force!


End file.
